Tú aún me debes algo
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Historia basada en el omake "Natsu y Asuka" Natsu es un buen muchacho que algún día será un buen padre...


**JO-DER!**

**TUVE UN BELLO ATAQUE DE INSPIRACIÓN!**

**ME GOLPEÓ EN LA CARA Y FUE HERMOSO!**

**(Esto está basado en el especial "Natsu y Asuka")**

**Tú aún me debes algo.**

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la barra del gremio al lado de Levy-chan cuando un quejido me hizo levantar la mirada.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO! ¡YA LLEGARON TUS PADRES!- Era Natsu, se estaba quejando con la pequeña Asuka.

-Pe-pero.-Lloriqueó la pequeña.- Tú me prometiste qué harías lo que te pidiera si te ganaba…

Natsu soltó un suspiro y alzó los brazos poniendo las manos como si fueran garras.

-¡YO SOY EL GRAN MOUNSTRUO DRAGÓN NATSU!-Rugió soltando pequeñas llamaradas.- ¡ACABARÉ CON TODOS USTEDES EN ESTE GREMIO INÚTIL! ¡TODOS SE DESMAYARÁN CON MI APESTOSO ALIENTO DE FUEGO!

Solté una pequeña risa mientras Natsu se subía a una mesa soltando aros de fuego que no atinaban a nadie.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Gritó la pequeña Asuka subiendo a un barril vacío y apuntando a Natsu con su pistola de juguete.- ¡Yo, la gran Asuka Connell, no permitiré que obligues a mis compañeros a soportar tu apestoso olor a dragón rosita!

Natsu perdió un poco el equilibrio y una gota de sudor bajó por su nuca.

-¿Ro-rosita?-Dijo él con un hilo de voz.

Esta vez, junto con otros, solté una fuerte carcajada.

-¡EL COLOR DE MI CABELLO ES FORJADO DE MIS MILES DE VÍCTIMAS!-Volvió a rugir Natsu.- ¡ERA BLANCO, Y SE VOLVIÓ ROSA POR LA SANGRE DE MIS ENEMIGOS!

Asuka le dio con un balín entre las cejas, y Natsu se cayó hacia atrás de la mesa.

-¡ESO HA SIDO UN ATAQUE A TRAICIÓN! ¡AHORA NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD!- Gritó Natsu poniéndose de pie de nuevo y envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas.

-¡Inténtalo si quieres! ¡No lograrás nada contra Fairy Tail! ¡Nuestro gremio es el más poderoso de todos! ¡Y un dragón maloliente como tú no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros!

Natsu apagó sus llamas e inhaló profundo. ¡¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?!

-¡NATSU! ¡NO!- Le grité.

-¡Ataca dragón rosita!

-¡ES COLOR SALMÓN!-Exclamó Natsu soltando fuego.

-¡NO!- Grité al llegar a su lado.

Asuka puso su sombrero frente a ella, cubriendo su cara.

-¡ALGUIEN! ¡QUIT-Natsu cubrió mi boca con una mano.

El fuego se abrió en un arco alrededor de Asuka, extinguiéndose antes de llegar a la pared.

-¡Soy a prueba de fuego! ¡Y de dragones apestosos también!

Natsu fingió una cara de horror y se sujetó las mejillas.

-¡Ahora prueba mis balas! ¡Mejorarán tu aliento!

Asuka disparó 3 veces, y salieron 3 balines de corcho que rebotaron en el pecho de Natsu.

Natsu cayó de espaldas.

-A-aún no he sido derrotado.-Murmuró Natsu desde el suelo.- Yo… ¡Invoco al curandero sagrado celestial! ¡El perro con nariz de zanahoria!

¿Nariz de zanahoria? No será… ¡GIH!

Natsu me había sujetado del pie.

-Por favor… Diosa celestial… Tráelo para mí…

Diosa…

-¡Entendido, poderoso dragón!-Grité siguiéndole el juego y sacando la llave de Plue.-¡Ábrete, puerta del perro pequeño! ¡NIKORA!

Plue apareció… En una pequeña túnica azul y con un sombrero puntiagudo.

Se acercó a Natsu.

-Pun pu-pun pu-pu-pun ¡PUN PUN!- Dijo tocando la frente de Natsu, luego desapareció.

Natsu comenzó a encenderse lentamente y luego se levantó del suelo de un salto.

-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-Gritó Golpeando sus puños.

-¡Bien gran dragón de la peste!- Grité siguiéndole el juego, me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla.- ¡Ahora con el toque de la Diosa Celestial serás invencible!

Natsu sonrió brillantemente.

-¡AHORA ESTOY QUE ARDO! ¡YA NADA PUEDE DETENERME! ¡NI SIQUIERA TÚ!-Gritó Natsu señalando a Asuka.

Natsu volvió a lanzar un aro de fuego, esta vez Asuka se escondió detrás del barril y el aro de fuego chocó contra él.

-Debo admitir que esa fue una buena estrategia, dragón rosita y Diosa Celestial.

-¡Salmón!-Gritó Natsu haciéndome reír.

-Pero yo también tengo mi toque de poder.-Asuka subió por el barril y después a la mesa y alzando sus manos al techo gritó:-¡Oh grandes reyes de las armas! ¡Denme su poder para derrotar a estos malvados que desafían a Fairy tail!

Vi como Alzack y Bisca se levantaban de la barra y se inclinaban sobre Asuka para besarla en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo la pequeña sonriendo a sus padres y dándome un ataque de ternura.- ¡Ahora he superado sus poderes! ¡Ya no pueden derrotar a Fairy Tail! ¡Les dejo huir ahora si quieren!

-¡JAMÁS!-Gritamos Natsu y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Entonces sientan el poder de los dioses de las armas!- Y disparó dos veces.

Le dio a Natsu en la frente y la garganta y este cayó al suelo, derrotado.

Y después se giró hacia mí. ESPERA… ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿YO QUE HICE?!

-¡También derrotaré a la Diosa Celestial que le devolvió al dragón rosita su poder!

-Salmón…-Gimió Natsu desde el suelo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta dos balines me golpearon en la frente.

¡AUCH! ¡ESOS JUGUETITOS GOLPEAN CON FUERZA!

-E-espera Asuka-chan!- Le dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

Pero me siguió disparando al cuerpo.

Diablos, me saldrán moretones.

-¡La Diosa Celestial es fuerte! ¡Pero nadie podrá contra el as secreto que me dio el rey de las armas!-Gritó la pequeña sacando una escopeta de juguete de debajo de la mesa.

¡ESCOPETA! ¡ESO DOLERÁ MUCHO MÁS!

Sentí un fuerte tirón en la falda y caí sobre el pecho de Natsu antes de que el balín de la escopeta me golpeara.

Natsu me indicó a gestos que me hiciera la muerta.

Así que me recargué sobre su pecho, completamente inmóvil al igual que él.

La pequeña Asuka alzó la escopeta al techo.

-¡He vencido a los malvados que desafiaban a Fairy Tail!-Gritó mientras todo el gremio vitoreaba.

-¡Bien mi niña bien!-Dijo Alzack poniéndola sobre sus hombros.- ¡Vamos a casa a cenar para celebrar!

-Hiciste un buen trabajo con la Diosa Celestial y el dragón rosita.- Le dijo Bisca.

-Salmón.-Escuché el gruñido de Natsu a través de su percho.

Cuando los Connell se fueron Natsu y yo nos levantamos al fin.

Natsu se rió mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido.

-Esa pequeña es divertida.- Me dijo.

Yo sonreí.

-Sí… Algún día serás un buen padre, Natsu.- Le dije mientras sacudía el polvo de su saco.

Él me miró fijamente y sujetó la muñeca con la que lo sacudía.

Miré sus ojos y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas a toda velocidad.

¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ACABABA DE DECIR?!

-Y-y-y-yo...-Balbuceé.- Y-ya es tarde. ¡ASÍ QUE ME VOY! ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Hasta mañana!

Corrí a la barra, tomé mi libro y salí corriendo del gremio.

¡Por Mavis! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Salió de mi boca sin ningún permiso!

Pero… No es mentira… Puede que Natsu sea increíblemente infantil, pero sé por como cuidamos de Asuka hoy, que él será un buen padre.

¡¿Y por qué diablos Asuka quería que Natsu me besara?! Más importante aún. ¡¿Por qué él aceptó con tanta facilidad?!

¡Pensé que moría de vergüenza!

"_Mamá y papá lo hacen todo el tiempo"._

¿Acaso Natsu y yo parecemos una pareja casada?

Suspiré, sé que varios dirían que sí.

¿Qué habría pasado si… Lo hubiera dejado besarme?

Otra vez el rubor…

¿En verdad habría sido tan malo?

Más bien. ¿Habría sido malo?

De seguro los labios de Natsu son cálidos… Digo, es un mago de fuego.

¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Ok, creo que estoy demasiado cansada.

Aunque… Natsu no es precisamente feo… ¿Cómo serían nuestros hijos? ¡Seguro que serían precios…

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO LUCY?!

Suficiente. Abre la puerta. Cámbiate de ropa. Métete en la cama y duerme. Ese es el plan.

Subí la escalera para entrar en mi habitación y tuve un ligero cambio de planes.

Saca al Dragon Slayer de tu casa. Cámbiate de ropa. Métete en la cama y duerme.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? ¡Tú y Happ… ¿Eh? ¿Y Happy?

-No vino conmigo.- Me dijo, serio como una piedra.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?-Pregunté.

-No.- Natsu se levantó de mi cama y se acercó más a mí.- Vine sólo porque tengo que discutir algo contigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté retrocediendo un poco, estaba invadiendo mi espacio.

-Tú aun me debes algo.-Dijo avanzando un paso más.

-¡Por eso te di…

Natsu me estaba besando.

¡NATSU ME ESTABA BESANDO!

¡ME HABÍA TOMADO POR LA NUC CINTURA Y AHORA ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Sentí que perdía los sentidos cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

También sentía cosquillas dentro del estómago y un escalofrío bajando por mi espalda.

De algún modo que no entiendo, le correspondí.

Sentí como Natsu atrapaba mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y eso me devolvió a la realidad.

Lo empujé a un metro de distancia.

-Q-q-q-qu-Balbuceé.

Pero dejé de hablar cuando vi a Natsu.

¿Está… Sonrojado?

Pero, yo creí que no le importaba.

-¿Nat…

-¡Bien! ¡Eso era todo Lucy!- Me dijo sonriendo como un idiota.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y saltó por la ventana.

Me acerqué al marco y lo vi correr rumbo al bosque.

Los labios de Natsu…

_Sí que son cálidos._

**Y pues eso…**

**Golpe brutal de inspiración…**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó escribirlo!**

**LOS AMARÉ MUCHÍSIMO SI ME DEJAN SU REVIEW!**

**LOS AMO!**

**Se despide:**

**Anika-chan! **

**Ya-nee! °w°**


End file.
